


Choked Up

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lace Panties, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Carl pressed his leg against Negans. Negan moved away. "I thought I could just invite Shane and Enid over. Maybe Negan, if he's not too busy." His fingers grazed across Negans upper thigh. "A pool party next Saturday, maybe?" He shrugged, looking around the table. With doe eyes, Carl sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. "Daddy, could you pass me the bacon?"Negan and Rick both reached out for the plate, their eyes locking. Negan looked horrified, Carl had to bite back a laugh when be saw him. Rick was laughing, picking up the plate and handing it to Carl. "I've seen a lot of men react that way when Carl asks them for something. A lot of his teachers have kids." He leaned over the table and ran his fingers through Carls hair.





	Choked Up

Carl changed into a t-shirt and some black shorts. He could hear Rick and Negan talking downstairs. Carl stepped in front of his mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled his shirts high over his waist, turning around. He moved his hair out of the way and stood up on his toes. Carl looked like the women Shane had in his magazines. Thin. Tall. Sexy. Carl dropped down to his feet and tossed his hair over his shoulder. Walking down the hallway was nerve wracking. He had never tried anything around is parents before, not that they looked deep enough to notice. Rick was too innocent. Lori saw it but didn't want to acknowledge it. If she did it meant her perfect little family wasn't so perfect. 

The smell of toast and syrup slowly floated up the stairs as Carl walked down it. He could hear the toaster dinging and the sizzle of bacon on the stove. Lori must have taken over cooking. Rick was never the best cook. Whenever it was his night they always ordered in food. It was fun in the beginning, whenever his dad tried to cook and ultimately failed. It stopped being fun when all his mom would do was yell over it. Carl missed watching his dad cook. Carl missed the days where there was no fighting. 

"Carl!" Lori snapped. She stepped away from the stove and walked through the living room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "You aren't a girl. Go up and change!" When he didn't budge she stepped closer. "Now! We have company!" She reached out to touch him but stopped herself. "Carl. Do not give me the silent treatment right now. You're being a brat."

"Well," Carl smiled. "You raised me so there's only one person to blame." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. "I have shorts on. It's too hot in here to wear sweatpants." Carl had to hold back a laugh when his mother stared at him, horrified. "Boys in girls clothes is the new style, anyway." 

Lori grabbed at the hem of his shirt and yanked it down so hard that Carl stumbled forward. "We have a guest, stop undressing." She backed away and rubbed her face, sighing. "Just..." There was no use in arguing. Carl didn't listen when it came to this kind of stuff. "Your father lets you get away with too much." She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off the stairs, plastering on a fake smile. "Start making plates." She shoved him into the kitchen and walked back to the stove. "Bacon is almost ready." 

"Carl, can you get the plates?" Rick asked as he walked to the fridge. He pulled open the door and grabbed a bowl of fruit, setting it down in the middle of the table. "Help yourself, Negan. Theres plenty to go around." He smiled at Negan. Carl wondered if Rick would still smile at him if he knew when they came home Negan was seconds from undressing him.

"Yeah, dad." Carl smiled at Negan and Rick, walking towards the cabinets. He stood up on his toes and arched his back, pulling out four plates. He walked to the table, setting down his moms plate. "Dad." He handed his plate to Rick. "Negan." He stepped towards Negan, handing him his plate, gripping it tighter when Negan tried to take it. Negan smirked, yanking it out of Carls grip. "Don't eat all the waffles, daddy." 

"I can't help it." Rick grinned. Blind. Innocent. Happy. "They're so good. Your grandma always made the best waffles in the world." He stopped for a minute. "Maybe we could visit her next weekend. She would love to see you, Carl." Rick planted a kiss on his head before walking to the end of the counter. He got a plate full of toast, taking a bite out of one of the pieces. "You want some, Carl?" Crumbs fell from his mouth. He grabbed two waffles and set them on his plate. 

"No, I don't really like toast that much." Carl picked up a banana and shot Negan a glance. "You can get more if you want." He reached out and grabbed a piece of Ricks waffle, eating it. 

Negan grabbed an orange out of the bowl, setting it on his plate. He stepped past Carl, grabbing two waffles and laying them on his plate. He grabbed the syrup and squirted it across the waffles, humming to himself. Negan was a good actor. Carl made a mental note to compliment him on it. He was very good at hiding things. Just like Carl was. "It's been forever since I've had these things."

"That's a shame." Lori said, turning off the stove and setting the pan on the counter. "I'll let them cool off then I'll get the grease off and y'all, can help yourselves." She wiped her hands on her apron and picked up her own plate. She grabbed an apple out of the bowl and took a bite. "We always eat these. They're easy to make and they taste good. It's hard to find things like that anymore." 

Negan walked towards the counter, reaching out for some toast when Carl slipped in front of him. He barely fit between the gap between Negans body and the counter, the corner dug into his side. Carl stood up on his toes and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite. He ground his ass back against Negans crotch before twisting around. He rested on his elbows and looked up at Negan, smiling with a cheek full of toast. 

"Sorry.." Carl wiped the crumbs from his mouth. "Changed my mind." He squeezed out from under Negan and dropped the toast on his plate, picking up two waffles and laying them across the toast. He grabbed the bottle of syrup and squirted it all over his plate, his waffles drowning in it. He closed the bottle with a click and licked his fingers. He looked at Negan, biting his lip. He ran his tongue up his little finger before slipping it into his mouth. "Sticky." 

Negan elbowed him. "Asshole." He mumbled. He set his plate down on the table, looking around. "Need me to get forks?" He asked, wiping his hands on his pants. He must have gotten dressed when Carl was changing. 

"Please." Lori sighed. "That's normally Carls job, he always sets the table, but he's slacking this morning." She stepped up behind him and ruffled Carls hair, smiling when Carl ducked away. "This is nice. A family breakfast-" She made her plate, looking over her shoulder at Rick. "I'm late this month-" 

"Mom!" Carl whined, setting his plate down on the table. He sunk down in his seat, shaking his head. "We have a guest. We're eating. Now isn't the time to talk about this-" He covered his cheeks, shaking his head. "Dad!" Carl begged. "Make her stop. It's embarrassing." 

"It's natural, son." Rick was grinning. He always wanted more kids. He had told Carl a million times that he felt guilty Carl had to be raised with no siblings. "So... do you think maybe? I mean, our last time was last month and I-" 

"Dad!" Carl stood up and covered his mouth. "Please. I'm begging you. Drop it." He pulled away from Rick and sat down, crossing his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Negan. Negan carried over four sets of knives and forks, setting them down in front of each chair. He handed Carl is, digging the edge of the knife into his hand before letting go of it. Carl smirked and mouthed, "I like it rough." 

"Carls right." Lori walked around the table and set her plate down, sitting down on the edge of her seat. "We shouldn't be discussing this in front of a guest at breakfast." She laughed. It wasn't awkward. It was nervous. "Plus, we don't know anything for sure yet. So we can just... wait." She leaned over and kissed Ricks cheek. "So... your birthdays coming up, Carl, what do you want to do?" 

Carl pressed his leg against Negans. Negan moved away. "I thought I could just invite Shane and Enid over. Maybe Negan, if he's not too busy." His fingers grazed across Negans upper thigh. "A pool party next Saturday, maybe?" He shrugged, looking around the table. With doe eyes, Carl sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. "Daddy, could you pass me the bacon?" 

Negan and Rick both reached out for the plate, their eyes locking. Negan looked horrified, Carl had to bite back a laugh when be saw him. Rick was laughing, picking up the plate and handing it to Carl. "I've seen a lot of men react that way when Carl asks them for something. A lot of his teachers have kids." He leaned over the table and ran his fingers through Carls hair. 

Negan nodded. "Yeah.." He was smirking. "They totally just have kids. Ya know, young dad's with their sixteen and pregnant girlfriends kids." Negan picked up his knife and fork, starting to cut apart his waffles. "Congratulations on the possible baby, though. My wife and I never wanted kids. She hated 'em and I had enough kids at school that I didn't want any more." 

Lori smiled. It was fake. "Thank you, Negan. You're very sweet." She broke apart her toast, taking a bite. "I think next Saturday can work. Do you want it in the evening? If it's in the evening your daddy can turn on all the lights that he hung up all around our backyard. That'll make him happy." Rick smiled at her. It was full of love. Seeing them together was almost too heartbreaking to watch.

Carls hand was on Negans thigh again, sliding up and down it, his nails scratching against the rough denim of his jeans. "Sounds perfect, mom. I'll text Enid about it later." He slid his hand higher, pinky grazing across the zipper of Negans pants. "You know, daddy, I think you should tell me the story of how you and mom met again. It's really sweet." Carl glanced at Negan, grabbing onto the zipper of his jeans, slowly tugging it down as Rick began to talk. 

"It was my first day as a cop, okay? And this really pretty waitress is working at the diner when I go in. She looks real tired and has no makeup on and her hairs all messy-" Lori slapped Ricks arm. Rick only smiled. Negan thought that was his only reaction at this point. "I thought she looked beautiful. Shane did, too. But I got dibs, which pissed your mom off real bad in the long run." 

Carl unbuttoned Negans jeans, slowly slipping his hand into his boxers. Carl traced his hip bone, fingers barely dipping beneath the waistband. Negan was doing good. Holding still. Eating. His face was emotionless. Part of Carl was grateful, Negan being calm meant they could get away with more, but the other part of Carl was disappointed. Negan wouldn't be flustered and squirming in his seat. The teasing was part of the fun after all. 

"I tried so hard, embarrassingly hard to get her attention. I ordered the most complicated things so she had to keep coming back to talk to me. What I didn't know was that it came off like I was just being an asshole so your mom comes over and slams the check on the table and lectures me on how I'm probably one of the rudest people she has ever met and that I'm just like every other shitty cop in this shitty town and Shane-" Rick laughed. "Shane was losing his mind, he thought it was the funniest thing ever. And that only ticked your mom off more-" 

"You both were assholes and I was over it. The costumer is always right..." Lori shook her head, taking a bite of her waffle. "My ass." Rick laughed again, leaning over and kissing her. She pecked his lips, cupping his cheek. "I was a sucker for a man in uniform, though. Hate cops. Love the uniforms." 

Carl pulled away from Negan, shooting him a glance. He dipped his fingers in the syrup on his plate, slipping them into his mouth. He sucked on them, obnoxiously loud. Negan was surprised Lori didn't make a crack on how it sounded like he was sucking dick. "Cute." He smiled, dropping his hands to his lap. 

Negan reached down, forcing a cough as he grabbed Carls chair and yanked it closer to his. "That is a real cute story. I met my wife at a school meeting. She was married to a man who had a kid and that kid sucked at sports. All of them. He could barely do jump rope. So I was failing him and the kids dad thought it was a personal attack." Negans hand crept up Carls thigh, tucking his fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts and slipping his hand inside. Negan tensed, choking on air when he ran his fingers across a lacy pattern. Panties. "So.." 

"Care to finish?" Carl grinned. He leaned against the table, elbows resting on either side of his plate. "Because that story was just so interesting, I'm on the edge of my seat..." Negans fingers curled around the outline of Carls dick and squeezed. Carl choked, slamming his hand on the table.

"Smartass." Lori mumbled, wiping her mouth. "We understand it may be hard for you to talk about your wife. You lost her." She reached out and put her hand over Negans, scraping her nails across the skin. "You don't have to keep telling us if you don't want to." 

Negan licked his lips, smiling at Lori as he tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of the panties. He pulled them down just so the head of Carls cock was poking out of it. He ran his finger across it, barely grazing. Negan shot Carl a look, taking his mom's hand in his own. "You are so sweet, darling..." He pressed his thumb down flat against the head. "I think I can finish my story it just may.." He pulled his hand out of Carls panties and shorts. "Take a while." 

Carl was red cheeked and panting. Quickly, he got up from the table, pulling his shirt down over his crotch. He walked to the fridge and pulled it open, grabbing a water bottle, opening it, and chugging it. "Sorry..." He flashed an innocent smile at his parents then a glare at Negan. "I'm dehydrated." He closed the water bottle and walked back to his seat, sitting down.

"So... my wife came up to the school and just ripped me a new one. Called me every name in the book and then some. I've always had a thing for the bitchy- the angry ones." Negan kicked Carl from under the table. "And I just like... couldn't stop checking her out and that made her even more mad so she yelled more. We ended up having a not so professional make out in my classroom." 

Rick grinned. "I know how that is. Carl was conceived in my cop car- ow! Hey!" Rick kicked Carl in the ankle. "Stop it. It's not gross. It's natural. You'll understand when you have a partner-" 

"Girlfriend." Lori mumbled, picking at her food. Carl rolled his eyes and grabbed Negans leg, pulling it away from his other. "When he has a girlfriend he will understand the love we have." She whispered, setting her fork down. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." She stood up and pushed her chair in, walking into the other room. 

Carl sighed, sliding his hand up over Negans crotch. Within seconds Carl had his hand in Negans boxers again, fingers curling around his dick. Negan choked on his food while Carl started to talk to Rick. "Why does she always do this? It's like she doesn't like that I'm gay. I mean, I know she doesn't, but she always makes this scene like me being gay is an inconvienince for her." He rested his head on Negans shoulder, jerking him off. Negan squirmed beneath him, shoving his hand away. 

Quickly, Negan zipped up and buttoned his jeans, pulling his shirt down over his crotch. "Sorry... I think its time for me to go." He smiled, standing up. "Carl, can you walk me out and get my jacket-" He didn't give Carl time to reply. "Thanks. And Rick, tell Lori that the breakfast was great. And good luck with the baby." He walked around the table and out into the living room, practically stepping on Carls heels. He grabbed Carl by the back of the shirt and yanked him back into his chest. "You little shit." 

Carl grinned, pulling away from Negan. He picked up his jacket and walked towards the front door, pushing it open. "I don't know why you're so angry. You did it to me, too." He leaned against the wall, crossing his legs. The way he looked up at Negan was enough to kill a man. Doe eyes and pink lips. Carl was going to kill him. Honestly, it felt like that was Carls plan. 

Negan grabbed Carl by the throat, pulling him away from the wall before slamming him against it. "You almost got us caught. If you want this to be a thing you need to learn how to be good. You need to learn when you can and can't touch me." Negan dug his nails into his throat. Part of him hoped they left marks. All of Carl hoped they left marks. He leaned down and hovered his lips over Carls. 

The younger boy squirmed against Negan, clawing at his shirt. "Please, please..." Carl chanted. Cars drove past the house and for a moment Negan thanked God that Carl was smaller than him and that no one could see what they were doing.

Negan dropped his hand and yanked his jacket out of Carls arms. "See you next Saturday." Negan could feel Carls eyes on him. It felt good to be in control again.


End file.
